staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wycieczka w góry, odc. 38 (School bus trip, ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Deszcz niezgody, odc. 26 (The rain of dissension, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dania na upalne dni; program dla dzieci 09:40 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show ; program edukacyjny 09:50 Legenda Nezha - Tajemnicze Morze, odc. 7 (SECRET SEA, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 145 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Słynne naleśniki 11:30 Moje smakołyki - Mik w Tajlandii (Bon Appetit les enfants (3). Mik et Thailand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 11:40 Był taki dzień - 22 sierpnia; felieton 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - LA (finały) - 5 - bój nowoczesny (kobiety) Tenis stołowy finał kobiet , Tenis stołowy finału M. 16:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3970 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4185); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3971 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4186); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Śmiechu warte - odc. 603; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf Cafe odc. 108 (Smurf Walk Cafe); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Uciekający pociąg (Runaway Train) - txt.str.777 110'; dramat kraj prod.Izrael, USA (1985) 22:25 Dopaść Eddiego (Eddie Macon's Run) - txt.str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 00:05 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Rzymska opowieść (Besieged) 89'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Wielka Brytania (1998) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Błękitny chłopiec (Blue Boy) 63'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 02:40 Pekin 2008 - studio 03:00 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - Tenis stołowy 1/2 finału M - Gry zespołowe: podsumowanie z piątku 05:40 Pekin 2008 - studio 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 W labiryncie - odc. 44 - Matka; serial TVP 06:00 Pekin 2008 - studio 06:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja 06:25 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/2 finału: USA - Rosja 08:15 Pekin 2008 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: 1/2 finału: Polska - Korea ( I poł. ) 10:05 Pekin 2008 - transmisja 12:05 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 40/72 Dziewczynki boją się małpoludów (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Girl Who Cried Bigfoot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Tańcząca z rekinami - odc. 2 (Shark therapy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:20 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - KONIN - Scena pełna marzeń, cz.1 13:45 Pan Anatol szuka miliona 73' kraj prod.Polska (1959) 15:05 Statek miłości - odc. 223/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 329 Uprowadzenie; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 132/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:25 MASH - odc. 133/147 (MASH (s. VI, Y 111)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:10 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Sopot Hit Festiwal 20:05 Czas na miłość - Angelika wśród piratów (Indomptable Angelique) 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1967) 21:35 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Sopot Hit Festiwal 22:05 Pekin 2008 - Z olimpijskich aren 23:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 23/28 (The Closer Ser. 2, ep. 10 (The Other Woman)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czas porzucenia (I giorni dell'abandono) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 01:55 Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003) 03:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 23, USA 1997 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:30 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 5, serial animowany 9:00 Daleko od noszy - Skłócarz i Godzilla - odc. 142, Polska 2008 9:30 Czarodziejki - odc. 95, USA 2002-2003 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 140, USA 1994-1995 11:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 101, USA 2004 12:00 Fuks - odc. 5, USA 2006 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 109, USA 2005 14:00 Miodowe lata - Rodzina patologiczna - odc. 65, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Świat według Bundych - odc. 159, USA 1991-1993 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 160, USA 1991-1993 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 28, Polska 2008 17:30 Daleko od noszy - Słynny polski lekarz - odc. 143, Polska 2008 18:00 Miodowe lata - Przepraszam Cię - odc. 66, Polska 1998-2001 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 14, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - odc. 1 21:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - odc. 2 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Chłopaki mojego życia - komediodramat, USA 2001 0:55 Drakula - horror, USA 1992 3:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 4:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:05 Telesklep 5:55 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 6:55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 5 USA 7:25 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 6 USA 7:50 Siłacze 8 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 8:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 9:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 11:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Detektywi - Spóźniony list Polska 2008 13:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 971-973, Polska 2008 14:20 Napiętnowany - odc. 9, serial grozy, USA 2002 15:15 Tajniacy - odc. 10, USA 2003 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Mamo, już nie pij! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - Amatorski filmik Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Liberator - film sensacyjny, USA, Francja 1992 22:10 Turbulencja - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997 0:10 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 8, Polska 2007 1:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Telesklep 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 06:17 06:53;07:09 Pekin 2008; STEREO 07:45 ABS 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:20 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmaitości Lubuskie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:25 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008 - Pekin, miasto otwarte na świat (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008 - Infrastruktura (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:28 Pekin 2008 - Kung - fu od kuchni (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:28 Pekin 2008 - Rozkwit Chin (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:57 Pekin 2008 - Bramy miejskie Pekinu (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:05 Biznes; STEREO 14:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:25 Pekin 2008 - Rowerzyści w Pekinie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:28 Pekin 2008 - Ministerstwo Nauki (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:55 Podróżnik 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Biznes na woli 19:00 Świat sportów wodnych 19:15 Dni nauki 19:35 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Paszport do Chin - odc. 3 (Passport to China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:38 Pekin 2008 - lekkoatletyka dz. 8 (lekkoatletyka dz. 8) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 04:09 Pekin 2008 - koszykówka mężczyzn 1/2 finału: USA - Argentyna (koszykówka mężczyzn 1/2 finału: USA - Argentyna) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 05:55 Pekin 2008 - LAN Club (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:57 Pekin 2008 - Grobowce dynastii Ming (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:59 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:45 Instynkt tropiciela - Olsztyn Polska 2007 6:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:20 Skrzydła - odc. 9, serial komediowy, USA 1991-1992 9:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 211, Meksyk 2004 10:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:50 Sidła miłości - odc. 110, Argentyna 2006 12:50 Buffy, postrach wampirów - odc. 20, USA 1998-1999 13:50 Instynkt tropiciela - Olsztyn Polska 2007 14:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Być jak ona - Tyra Banks - odc. 15, USA 2007 15:50 Być jak ona - Natalie Portman - odc. 16, USA 2007 16:20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 60, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 19:00 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 19:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 20:05 Kto pokocha moje dzieci? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983 22:05 Jerycho 2 - odc. 6, USA 2008 23:05 Miłość jak sen - film erotyczny, USA 2000 1:15 Antykiler 2 - antyterroryści - odc. 3/4, serial sensacyjny, Rosja 2003 2:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Candy Dulfer - "Live at Montreux" - program muzyczny 4:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moliki książkowe - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 1 Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 3* - Ostatnia walka Don Kichota; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Poznań - Kaplice, katedry; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Poligon przyrody; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Dubno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - U Jakuba Wędrowcza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:40 O czym marzą tygrysy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Poznań - Kaplice, katedry; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Wstyd; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Arcydzieła G.F.Haendla 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 1 Makarony; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Sukces odc. 73; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 19:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 10 - Jak Leszczynka odczarowała syrenki; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska na lato - Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Musimy sobie pomagać (Musime si pomahac) 117'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Boleslav Polevka, Jaroslav Dusek, Anna Siskova, Martin Huba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Wstyd; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Herkules; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 10 - Jak Leszczynka odczarowała syrenki; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Musimy sobie pomagać (Musime si pomahac); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Boleslav Polevka, Jaroslav Dusek, Anna Siskova, Martin Huba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku